Lady knight
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Lilly Talltree seeks help From King Arthur. Her land is under attack from bandits, and her father is to old and weak to fight them off. The knights of Camelot agree to help, but Lilly wants to fight along. Her stubborness, passion and brave heart do not go unnoticed by one of the knights. (GwainexOC) (LeonxOC)
1. prologue

Prologue

"My lord! News from Bluehill. They too are being attacked by the bandits."

One of the soldiers had come into the room. The old man at the head of the table looked weary. He was old and weak, and now bandits had taken advantige of that by attacking his people. The young woman next to him sighed. "The were the last village still standing. Father, this can't go on. We need to seek help." She urged the old man. No response. "Father." She urged.

"Let him be Lilly." The woman on the other side of the old Lord spoke. "Can't you see he is too weak to fight anymore." The woman spoke calmly, but tears were swilently streamung down her face. "We have no men we can spare to send for help. And who would we even ask, we have no allies."

"We can ask our King. He will help us, we are his people after all." The young woman suggested. "Don't be a fool, We are at the far border of his kingdom, he has no doubt forgotten all about us."

"He will help us, I know he will. He has to. What other hope do we have?" The girl now yelled at her mother.

"We have none." The old man spoke, and startled his wife and daughter. "Lilly." He uttered. Lilly came closer. "You have to go to Camelot. Reason with our King, he might listen to you." "Yeas father." The girl moved to get on her way immidiatly. "Wait. Lilly my dear. You have to promise me something." The girl went back to her father, grabbing his hands. "Anything father." "Say it Lilly, say you promise." "I promise. What is it father?" "If the King will not send help, we are lost. If he won't help us, I want you to stay at Camelot. You will be safe there." Lilly was taken aback. "No father, I will not leave you and mother. I will protect you, I want to fight." "No Lilly. If there is no hope left, stay away. I am old, I will die soon anyway. You are sill young, you must live." Tears were now streaming arcoss Lilly's face. "Father!" "You promised my darling. Do whatever you must do to stay alive." Lilly swallowed her tears and rose to her feet again. "I will not disappoint you father. I will get King Arthur to save us. And I will return."

With those words she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Lilly was tired and weary from the long journey. She had travelled on her own so none of the soldiers would have to waste their time. She rode onto the courtyard, where she went looking for someonte to take her to the king. A man in chainmail and red cloak approached her. "Can I help you, my lady? You look lost." The knight asked. "Yes, thank you. I am want to request an audience with the king. My name is Lilly Talltree, daughter of Lord Talltree at the western edge of the kingdom. We are in great need of help." She told the knight. "I see. I will find a somoene to stable your horse, and a room where you can freshen up. After that I will take you to the King." Lilly got down from her horse. "Thank you, sir?" "Sir Leon." Lilly smiled. Thank you Sir Leon."

Lilly was lead to a room, while Leon went to the King. He found him in the throne room, discussing with Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin. "Sire. A young woman has arrived, claiming she is the daughter of one of the lords near the western border. She says her father needs your help." He told the room. "Judging by your tone you're not entirely convinced." Arthur said. Leon sighed. "No, I am not. She was comepletely alone, no-one to accompany her. But she seemed sincere my lord." Arthur thought about it. "Let her in, even if she is lying, she will not dare to harm anyone here." "She is still washing up, she has travelled great distance." Leon said. "Gwain, see if she is ready. And bring her here. You are a good judge of character, see what you make of her." "Rightaway." Gwain answered, and left.

Lilly was almost done when she heard someone knocking at the door. "Lady Talltree? My name is Sir Gwaine. If you are almost finished, I will take you to the King." She heard from the other side. She tied her last boot and opened the door. "Thank you Sir Gwaine. And you can call me Lilly." The handsome knight looked a bit surprised to see the lady's clothes. He had expected a simple but nice dress. However, before him stood a girl wearing leather trousers and leahter breastplate. He took his form back quickly and smiled at the young lady. "Lilly it is then." They started walking toward the throneroom. "So tell me, lady Lilly, why does your father send his young daughter all the way across the country on her own?" "It was my own choice, I didn't want to keep any of the few soldiers we have from fighting the bandits. And I can take good care of myself." Lilly answered. Gwaine smiled. "I'm sure you can. Still it's dangerous for a young lady out there on her own. Without any weapons." He was fishing. "I can hold a sword just fine thank you, but I am more skilled at archery. My father had me trained in the arts of combat, just like any boy would have been trained." By now they had reached the throneroom. "Smart man. Were here." Gwain gestured to the big doors Lilly would have walked past. "Oh. Thank you." She said politely as Gwain held the door for her, he just smiled.

"Lady Talltree has arrived, my lord." Gwain called the attention from everyone in the room. Merlin had gathered all the other knights for Arthur. Gwain gestured to Lilly that she should take the floor. Lilly walked into the centre of the room and got to her knees "Sire, I am Lilly Talltree from the bluehills. My father has sent me to ask for help. Our land and the villages are being attacked by bandits, and our army is by no means strong enough to hold them back. The will reach the castle is a few days, and my father is too old and too ill to fight. The only hope we have left is help from Camelot sire. Please help us." By the end Lilly was almost in tears. "Stand up, lady Talltree. If you don't mind me asking a few questions before I agree." Lilly got up and nodded. "Why did your father sent you an your own, if you were his only hope, surely he would have made sure you were protected." Arthur asked. "There were two men chaperoning me at first. Untill we got to a small village at the border of our land. They were under heavy attack, so I told them to help the villagers. I had to get to Camelot as quickly as I could. I know I look like a small, weak girl, but I am much stronger than I look. I can take care of myself when needed." Lilly answered. "Back home I am the head of the archers, and I am handy with the sword as well. I had no doubt I would make it here alive." She continued. "If you are so brave and strong as you suggest, why not stay and fight?" One of the knights asked. "I alone cannot fight a dozen men at once. The bandits are far greater in number than our soldiers. My father is a good man, and even though I can fight as well as any soldier, he is still worried for my safety. He wanted me to be as far away from the danger as possible. Please Sire, I'm begging you. Help us." Lilly was getting desperate now. He had to agree, he had to send help, he had to.

"Off course we will help you. Men, we leave tomorrow at dawn. Lady Talltree, you are welcome to stay at Camelot as long as the battle goes on." Arthur decided. "Thank you Sire. But please let me come with you, I want to help my people. My father trained me in combat just like any would have been trained, I can fight." Lilly asked. Arthur looked around at the faces of his knights until his gaze found Gwaine. Gwain nodded, and Arthur decided. "You can come with, but you will be treated no different that any of us." "Thank you Sire, Thank you." "Gwain show her to her chambers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your people are lucky to have a brave Lady like yourself." Gwain said on their way back to Lilly's chambers. "Thank you. It's what any lord would have done. My parents never show it, but I know they secretly wished I had been a boy. That's why my father let me train." Lilly said. "I'm sure you're mistaken. I know they are perfectly happy with you being their daughter." Gwain answered. Lilly just gave him a feint smile. "I guess you're right." Gwain stopped and leaned in slightly to whisper something. "I'm always right." That made Lilly genuinly laugh. "Sir Gwaine, telling half truths again?" A voice came from behind. Lilly turned around to see Sir Elyan as the source. "I don't know what you're talking about Elyan." Gwain answered with failing look of innocence. "I seem to recall many occasions where you have been terribly wrong my friend." Elyan was walking closer with a challenging look on his face. "I assume the two of you have shared many adventures then?" Lilly asked. "Indeed." Sir Elyan said laughing, patting Gwaine on his back. "I would love to hear the stories, but I'm quite tired. Maybe over dinner? Or on our way to my father's castle?" Lilly suggested. Gwaine was more than happy for an opportunity to keep Elyan from sharing embarrassing stories, and led Lilly away. Giving Elyan one last glare.

"Whatever he tells you about me, don't believe a word." Gwaine warned Lilly as they had reached her door. "Thanks for the warning." "Have a good rest. Someone will come and bring you supper." "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Until then, lady Lilly." Gwain took a small bow, reached for her hand and kissed it. Lilly tried to surpress a giggle, but failed. "Until then." And he walked away.

Heart pounding in her chest Lilly walked into her own room. "What was that?" She asked herself out loud. This was very unlike herself. Gwain was by far not the first man to try and charm her. But so far it never worked, she alway saw right through all that and was able to stay polite yet distant. Now a stranger had her giggling like some kind of servant girl. She promised herself not to ride with sir Gwaine the next day, only to prevent further moments like that. She couldn't save her family with her head in the clouds, she had to stay focussed.

It didn't take Sir Gwain long the next morning to secure a place next to Lilly. Sir Leon was riding behind them. "You know, you can still ride back to Camelot if you wish my lady. There would be no shame in that." Leon said. "Thank you Sir Leon, but I am perfectly happy to ride with you to save my family." A scrawny boy with dark hair started talking. "If you don't mind me asking, what would you have done if Arthur had refused?" "Shut up Merlin, He would never refuse a call like this." Leon said. "It's aliright, my father made me promise in just in case. If our King had not send troops, I was to stay at Camelot, or somewhere else safe. I had to promise not to go home, he thought it would be too dangerous." "Yet you are riding back to the bandit infested lands." Gwain said with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, but I'm bringing help. So I'm keeping my promise like my mother taught me." Lilly said with a witty smile. Gwaine returned the smile. "Fair enough."

That evening everyone was doing their part to set up camp. Some of the knights were collecting firewood, while Percival war trying to cook dinner. Lilly had noticed what was for dinner that night, and she decided to take charge. She went to pick some tasty herbs and then sat next to Percival. "Try these, they are very tasty in a stew like this." Percival looked at them cautiously. "When I was a young girl I spent many days playing in our herb garden. These are harmless plants, but they do taste nice." She convinced him. Percival threw in the herbs with the rest of the stew.

"Stew tastes great Percival." Sir Elyan commented dureing dinner. "Thanks to Lilly, she found some fresh herbs in the forest." Percival said. "Thank you Lady Lilly, for making Percival's food edible." Arthur thanked her. "My pleasure." Lilly laughed along with the rest of them. When dinner was cleared and washed up Leon suggested to take the first watch so everyone could get some rest. It was getting dark, and animals could be heard all around. Gwain noticed Lilly being slightly frightend. "It's alright, just some forest sounds." He whispered, for no-one else to hear. Lilly sighed. "I know. I usually find a village or a cottage somewhere to spend the night, I rarely sleep out in the open." "You can lay next to me if you want." Gwain suggested. "Thank you." Lilly only mouthed the words, but was enough tto express her gratitude. She layed her blanket next to Gwaine's. "We will keep the lady honourable, won't we Gwain?"Merlin had noticed the two of the mand was now teasing his friend. "You are talking about the old me, Merlin. Before I was knighted." Gwain turned to Lilly. "I am an honourable man now."

It was dark, everyone was asleep but Gwaine and Lilly. They hadn't been talking, or especially looking at each other. Both of them were on their sides, but Lilly was facing away from Gwaine. "What was Merlin talking about?" Curiosity had gotten the better of her, she felt Gwain sigh behind her. "The old me used to try and charm every woman that was walking by, drinking in every tavern I could find, and getting into as much trouble as I could. But that was before I found my purpose. Now I follow Arthur, go wherever he sends me, fight next to him. Living by his code of honour. I am a better man now." Gwaine whispered. Lilly turned around to face him, not saying anything. Then moving closer to him, so he could hold her in her sleep. Gwaine gladly put his arm around her, and then fell asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lilly woke up to the sound of the others rumaging around. Gwaine had gotten up early so the others wouldn't find hi mand Lilly in a compromising position. With nothing keeping her lying down, Lilly decided to get up as well. When she was on her feet she did a few stretches to wake up her muscles. "Now that's just unfair, lady Lilly." She heard Gwaine's voice behind her. "Goodmorning Sir Gwaine." Lilly said, while doing a last stretch. The last one was not really neccisary, but it was fun to see the noble knight squirm. He walked up closer, far enough not to call for attention from the others. "Now that one was on purpose."

Three days went on like that. Lilly was more than able to keep up with the knights, to their surprise. Lilly helped out with the wood gathering, coocking and planning the attack. During the day She would try not to get too close to Gwaine, but every night she layed down her blanket next to his. Every night she fell asleep in his arms, and evry morning she woke up without him. She knew it was better to be discreet with three other nobleman, the king an merlin around, but something deep inside wished she could one day wake up in his arms as well.

The fourth day the came across the first village from Lilly's lands. From a distance it looked deserted. The bandits came and got what they wanted, then left the village thrashed. The company went to investigate. To cover more ground they splitt up. Lilly had searched a few houses and found nothing, no food or weapons left, nor any suvivors, or bodies. The last hous had a barn, she slowly opened the door. "NOOO!" She screamed. She had not found one body, she found all of them. She heard footsteps rushing her way, but she didn't care to look who it was. All she could look at were her people, dead and stacked like cattle. She felt someone put his arm around her, and recognized the smell of Gwaine. Finally she turned around and burried herself in his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll get them back. You're safe now." He whispered to her, knowing she wasn't listening to a word he said, only his voice. The other knights were quickly arriving. some of them put their hand on Lilly's back to show support, but they just let Gwaine hold her. "Get her out of here Gwaine." Artur ordered. "Now."

Gwaine brought Lilly back to their horses and sat her down on a log. Still sobbing, but regaining her composure. "They were innocent Gwaine, I knew they looted, but kill! We have to get to the castle, what if they're already there?" "We'll get there Lilly, we'll save you family, we'll save your people. We'll keep you safe." He answered her. Lilly looked up and into Gwaine's eyes. "We'll save them, all of them." Gwain panted. Lilly responded by embracing him tight. "Thank you."

When the other knights got back they found Gwain still holding Lilly. Lilly had calmed down and was more determined than ever to fight. "I'm sorry for panicking back at the barn. I wasn't expecting to find my people like that. I, I never felt so useless before." Lilly said. "You're not useless Lilly. You got help. We will do anything we can to make sure this doesn't happen again." Arthur said. "We need to get going. The faster we get to the castle, the better."

The next day the foound a second village, at first they made sure Lilly was riding at the back. But the villagers were still alove and walking around. When the villagers recognized the sigil on the cloaks they cam running towards them. Lilly got to the front to make sure her people saw she was still fighting fort hem. That's when she saw familiar faces.

Lilly got off the horse and ran towards two little children. "Robert, Julia, thank goodness." The children recognized Lilly and ran to her for a hug. "Lady Lilly!" They shouted. "Thank goodness you two are alright. What happened why are you here?" Lilly asked. "I knew you would come back, I knew it." Little Julia was holding Lilly tight, repeating the same thing over and over again. "Yes I'm back, and I brought help from Camelot. These are the bravest knights in all the kingdom, and they're here to help. Now tell me, how did you two get this far from the castle?"

The children started telling, in a typical child way, confusing. But the story Lilly made from it was that they had sneaked out to find her. They heard rumours Lilly had lef tand they went to find her and prove the rumours were wrong. The ended up in this village helping out cheltering refugees and treating the wounded.

"Robert, Julia. You know I wouldn't just leave the two of you. Where else would I get a hug if I need one? You could have been seriously hurt on your journey." Lilly told them. Then gave them both another hug. "But thank goodness you're alright."

"Lilly, we need to move on. These people are well equiped to fend for themselves, but we have to fight the bandits at the castle." Sir Leon had come to get her. Lilly took a good look at the children she was holding, the oldest ten, the youngest seven. Artur and the other knights had come her way. "Sire, thank you for letting me ride along this far on your queste. But my place is here at the moment. These people are scared, they were forced out of their homes and are badly wounded. I need to stay here and protect my people. The castle is not that big or challenging, I'm sure you will be more that capable of fighting those bandits without me." Lilly said.

"As you wish my lady. A wise decision. You are very good to your people." Arthur said. Then let the knights have a chance to say goodbye. Most of them gave Lilly a small and short embrace, Gwain was last. "These people have no idea how luck they are with you as their lady." He said, then engulfing her in a tight hug. "Be carefull out there." Lilly whispered. "We will get you as soon as it's safe to return." Gwaine answered. "Hurry back." Lilly whispered before they let go. She waved them of off with the rest of the village, even when the knight were out of sight. "Hurry back."


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep trying to write a T rated story, but somehow always end up with innuendos. For those who didn't notice, the rating has changed.**

King Arthur and his knights were camping for the evening. "We should reach the castle tomorrow. But for now we rest." Arthur said. "Gwaine's first night camping without another warm body this time." Elyan joked. "Sounds like someone wished he had a warm body to curl up to." Gwaine shot back. "I thought it was very noble of her to stay in that village, not many ladies would have done the same." Merlin stated. "Not many ladies would have come wit hus on this queste to begin with." Sir Leon added. "She is extraordinary." Gwaine muttered under his breath.

"Merlin get up, we're leaving." Arthur kicked his servant awake with a sliight nudge. Merlin groaned to the entertainment of the others. Suddenly Merlin shothis eyes open and shouted. "Arthur, duck!" An arrow came searing over their heads. "Bandits!"Gwaine shouted. From the trees came at least a dozen badits, all had their faces covered. The knights and Arthur were slaying bandits lef tand right, but they seemed to just keep coming. One bandit stood out, he was shouting commands to the others, but did very little fighting of his own. It was starting to look bad for the knights of Camelot. When something or someone started shooting arrows from the forest into the bodies of bandits. Some of the bandits started to run towards the archer, they never made it far. There were only a few bandits left, including the big one. The arrows stopped and the knights were on their own again.

"Kill them all!" The leader of the bandits shouted. "Kill them a…" "You sure you want to finish that sentence?" Someone had been sneaking up on the man and was now holding a knife to his private parts. "You finish that sentence and I cut off your little toy. If you start a new sentence calling your men back, I might leave it on." The big man swallowed. "Draw back men." "But we almost…""Draw Back!" The bandits reluctantly agreed and started to make a run for the forest. But their leader was still held captive by a litte knife. "Now that wasn't so hard was it." The mystery warrior removed the blade. "Now go before I change my mind." The man run as if his life depended on it.

Finally the knights could see who this archer was. "Lady Lilly!" Merlin exclaimed in relief, the others just laughed or stood flabbergasted. "Told you I could fight." Was all Lilly said before giving Merlin a friendly hug. "We thought you wanted to stay in the village?" Leon asked. "Turned out they were doing just fine without me. They actually send me away to fight the bandits." Lilly explained. "Well I'm glad they did."Arthur said. "Welcome back."

They were riding again, and Gwaine had found his spot next to Lilly. "So you are even more dangerous than I thought."He said jokingly, meaning the knife to the crotch move. "There are many things you don't know about me, Sir Gwaine." And with that she sped up her horse to ride with Elyan. Leon rode his horse next to Gwaine's. "A girl like that could be trouble." Leon said. "A girl like that is worth it."

"So tell me Lady Lilly, how did you know those children at the village?" Sir Elyan asked. "The were orphaned a few years ago. We took them in to care for them. They are like a brother and sister to me." Lilly explained. "Our land is quite small, I know most of the villagers near our castle. It if nice to feel their support, and it makes the maids gossip much more interesting if you who they are talking about." She joked. Elyan laughed with her. "You never struck me as a person who interests herself with gossip." "There is not much to do around the castle, my sparring partners have grown a bit scared of me. And it greatly annoys my mother, wich is a great bonus." "I thought you loved your mother?" Percival asked. "I do, I love her very much. But she wants to make me a proper lady, well behaving and doing as she is told. But those frilly dresses are not for me, I'd rather smash some heads than to needlepointing. I know she means well."

They had reached the castle early in the afternoon, luckily before the bandits had dared to attack. The seven of them rode into the courtyard, to be greeted by the lady of the castle. "Mother." Lilly jumped from her horse and ran to her mother for a quick embrace. "Thank goodness nothing has happened yet." "Thank goodness you are alright my child." Her mother answered.

After a quick introduction they were led to the throneroom, Lord Talltree rarely came out of his chair since he had send his daughter away. "Father." Lilly started running toward the old man in the chair, who seemed to liven up at the sight. "Lord Talltree, I am King Arthur and these are my men. We have come to help you in your fight against the bandits." The old man finally seemed to notice the other people in the room. "Thank you." "We should get ready, father. I'll be back as soon as the fight is over." Lilly said. Her father grabbed her hand. "No, you are not fighting. I can't risk losing you." The old man spoke. Sir Gwaine stepped forward. "My lord, you have an extraordinary daughter. She is as brave and skilled as us. She saved our lives just this morning. All she wants to do is protect you, my lord. Let her." Lilly looked over to the black haired knight with a gratefull smile. "What is you name, brave knight?" Lord Talltree asked. "Sir Gwaine, my lord." The old man looked down at his daughter, and then back at the knight. "Look after her, Sir Gwaine. She can fight." "Thank you father." Lilly finally dared to breath again. "Men to your stations, Lilly you go with Gwain."Arthur commanded.

Once the finally had a corridor alone Lilly practically jumped on Gwain to give him a hug. "Thank you." She exclaimed. "No trouble my lady. None at all. After this journey, you deserve to fight." Gwaine answered, still holding her. "Those things you said, about me being extraordinary, is that true?" She asked shyly. Gwaine pulled her closer. "I meant every word." Lilly put her lips to his with great passion, Gwaine immediatly started to kiss her back. Working his tongue to open her lips, she gladly obliged. Slowly Gwain started to push Lilly against the wall to deepen the kiss. They broke up for air, both panting. "My apologies, my lady. I…" Gwain started. "Shut up." Lilly said and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

The bandits attacked that night. The battle lasted untill the late morning, but the bandits were defeated and their leader was slain. Gwain and lilly had been fighting back to back all night, both of them had saved the other's life several times in the chaos. Afterwards they all joined to help clean up.

"Thank goodness you're still in one piece." Lilly's mother had come out of the castle and had found her daughter, frantically checking if she was alright. "I'm fine mother. I have a few scratches but other than that I'm fine." Lilly said, slightly embarrassed her mother was making such a fuss in front of the knights. "I can't believe your father let you fight like that. A battlefield is no place for a Lady, what would the other ladies think? You're filthy, you should clean up, I'll have a maid lay out some clothes…" "Mother! I'm fine! Yes I am filthy, I have been fighting all night. But now we have to clear out the wreckage. I am not going anywhere." Lilly protested. "Oh yes you are. You had your fight, the people are saved, you can go back to being a young lady. And I will hear no protest of it. I will have someone prepare your bath and I expect you lying in your bed, resting, in an hour." With that the lady left, leaving Lilly incredibly frustrated. Lilly could hear one of the knights surpress a giggle. "Oh, don't you dare start too. She can keep her bath, this is more important." Lilly said angrily. "She means well, and she's right you should take some rest." Arthur tried to calm Lilly. "I don't see any of you going to bed. And even if she is right, I can'tgive in. If I give in now, she will try to put me in lovely frilly dresses, make me drink fancy tea, and work on my sowing. She will turn me into a lovely little lady and I refuse to let her win." Now all the knights were hearthily laughing. "Not funny!" Lilly yelled, not helping her case. Gwain took pity on her and steered her away from the courtyard. "You're tired, we are all tired. We'll get some rest in a minute, don't you worry." He tried to convince the still angry girl. "But then.." "She won't. I'll make sure you'll get to be as wild as you like. Even though I would love to see you in a nice dress." Lilly playfully hit his arm. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, too tired to say something. Once they were at her door Lilly turned around. "You'll get some rest now too, right. And the others?" She asked one last time. "We'll get some rest after I make sure you are not running off." Gwaine joked. That answer seemed to satisfy Lilly, but she still wasn't moving. Gwaine was very close now, and leaning in. They shared a soft kiss before Gwain left Lilly to freshen up.

"I see you finally have come to your senses." Lilly's mother said when she walked into Lilly's room. "I did not go to sleep because you told, I went to bed because Sir Gwaine made me. He and the other knights went to bed right after me." Lilly said, fiddling with the leather straps of her braces. "Remind me again, whinch one is sir Gwain."

"Long, black hair Mother."

"Ah, the one, you can't seem to get your eyes off."

Lilly looked up. "What are you talkng about?"

"I've seen the looks you give him, one of the maids swears she even saw him kiss you. Is that true?" Lilly was silent for a moment. "Because if so, what would become of the two of you. Don't get me wrong, I highly approve of the brave Knight of Camelot, much better than other boys I've seen you around with. But when he and the other knights are done here, they go back to Camelot, while you'll be here. Even if you would find a reason to go wit hand stay at Camelot, what would you tell your father, your people?"

"What are you saying mother?"

"For the first time in your life I want you to think something through. If you want to be with this man then you'll have my blessing, but think long and hard on how you are going to play this. That's all I ask of you my dear, I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Her mother had left but Lilly was standing speachless in her room. Her mother was right, she couldn't just leave her home. But she didn't want to leave Gwain either.

The door opened and two children cam running in. "Julia, Robert! You're back already." Lilly exclaimed as she let herself get tackeled onto the bed. "Yeah, Robert felt he couldn't leave you unprotected during the fight. But we came too late." Julia explained jokingly, laughing at her seven year old brother trying to look strong. "Haha, I'm sure you would have made an excellent protector." Lilly laughed, opening her arms for the little boy. "Did you fight next to the knights? Were they as strong as they say?" Julia was bombarding Lilly with questions. "I fought next to one knight, Sir Gwaine." "Ohh, the one with long black hair. The one you kissed." Julia interrupted. "Where you get your information I will never know. But yes he has long black hair. I am not saying anything about a kiss. He was very brave during the fight, he was very strong, stronger than in the stories." Lilly answered. "So you did kiss him?" Julia asked. "From everything I just said, that's what you want to know more about?" "Yes!" both Robert and Julia shouted. Lilly made a deep sigh. "Fine, yes we kissed. But now I got a problem. I can't leave here, but I don't want to leave Sir Gwaine either. And his place is at Camelot, he can't stay." The three of them were quiet for a while, thinking. "So what's your plan now?" Robert asked. "Well either I find a solution to the location problem, or I need too get him out of my head." Lilly answered. "How are you going tot hat, the getting him out your head?" Julia asked. "Trying to avoid him mostly. If he can't see me, he can't be charming, right?" The children exchanged doubtfull looks. "It's a horrible plan, I know." Lilly sighed and fell back on the bed. "Well maybe, would it feel less painfull if he didn't feel the same way?" Robert wondered. "He kissed me back, a knight of Camelot has too much honour to kiss a woman he doesn't have feelings for. I think. I don't know." "Just think out loud here. But do you think that if Lord and Lady Talltree officially adopted us, we maybe could hold the throne for Lilly until she either comes back of marries a knight and has an heir? It's farfetched I know." Julia said tot wo blank faces. "You know, that might work. Mother and father love you, mother approved of Gwain, this might be a loophole."


	7. Chapter 7

**Long one. If you like the story or have questions, please review.**

After the knights had gotten their rest, they continued to help clear up the mess. Gwaine was working next to Arthur. "Arthur, I need to talk to you." Gwaine started. "It's about Lilly isn't it?" "How did you…?" "Everyone knows Gwaine. You haven't exactly been discreet about it." Elyan said. "Those looks you two give each other, convincing her father to let her fight." Leon listed. "Don't forget the nights she spent next to him, and the escorting her everywhere." Merlin finished. Percival, Elyan and Arthur just stood there laughing. "Fine, she has my interest. Arthur can you find a place at your court for her, any excuse to ask her back to Camelot." Gwain admitted. "I'd love to ask her back to Camelot, but she might not want to return. She loves her people, we have all seen that. Her place is here, you know that. I will ask her, but don't get your hopes up."

"Mother! There you are." Lilly had been looking all over to tell her mother about the plan. Lilly found her mother in her chambers. "Lilly, what is it?" Her mother had rarely seen Lilly this exited. "This is about that knight isn't it?" "It is, Julia has found a possible solution. It may sound a bit mad, but hear me out. If I am invited back to Camelot the only official problem is that there is no other heir for our castle. What if you adopted Robert and Julia as your own, they offered to hold the throne for me until I return." Lady Talltree thought about it in silence. "What will you tell the people?" She asked. "I will tell them I am going to sharpen my skills with the experts at Camelot." The older Lady thought some more, then gave in. "If your father agrees with this, it's alright with me." Lilly smiled and gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you mother." And Lilly ran out of the room.

She was on her way to her father when she ran into a vast figure. "Whoa, watch out where, oh. Lilly." "Gwain." The chaming knight recovered quickly from the impact and found his winning smile back. Lilly just embraced him. "Whoa, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Gwain said when Lilly let go, Lilly just smiled. "Nothing." She tried to run off but Gwaine got in her way. "Lilly?" "I have possibly some great news, but I need to take care of some things first. There are still a few variables.." Lilly started. "Don't you trust me with the news?"Gwaine teased. "Of course I trust you, it's just that I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." "Well I have some news that I can tell you. Arthur is going to ask you if you wish to come with us to Camelot." Gwaine told Lilly. Lilly's eye's shot open. "Really?" She sqealed with joy and embraced Gwaine once again. Gwaine was ready for her this time and welcomed her in his arms. He held her close, softly touching her cheek, moving her head to face him. "Gwaine." Lilly whispered.

"Gwaine!" Arthur and Leon were looking for him. Gwain and Lilly scrambled apart. "Arthur." "Sire." Arthur and Leon looked between the knight and the lady with great suspicion. "Lilly, we've been looking for you. And I see you find my knight for me." Arthur joked. "I wanted to offer you a place at my court. The specifics still need to worked out, but I would like you to join our journey home. I will have to talk with this to your father of course, seeing there are…" "I accept. Sorry sire. But I have foreseen the same problem as you have, and may have found a way around it. If my father agrees there should be no problem with me joining your court. Thank you Sire." Lilly quickly explained the plan again to the king, who seemed to agree with it. The only thing left now was asking her fathers permission to leave.

"Father, please. I know this a lot to ask, but I really wish to go to Camelot." Of all the people she had to convince, Lilly's father had no doubt proven the most stubborn. She had tried te reasonable arguments, others had spoken on her behalf. Her last strategy was kneeling in front of him, whispering so no-one else could hear. "It sounds silly, but it is not a matter of mind or skill. It's a matter of the heart. This knight, the black haired knight, I wish to follow him back to Camelot. I care for him, and I know he cares for me too. Please father, let me go." The old lord thaught long and hard. "Promise me you will be happy. And you may go. Take a maid with you to remind you where you came from. But go and be happy my child." Lilly embraced him. "Thank you. I will write to you wheneve I can, thank you." Lilly was gushing. "Take Rose with you, she always wanted to see Camelot."

And so it happened that he next morning four knights, one king, one lady and two servants were ready to depart. After Lilly and Rose had said their goodbyes they were on their way. Lilly riding next to Miranda to make sure she was comfortable. "So what has happened when I was gone, I was too busy to get some of the new gossip." Lilly asked. Rose smiled. "Same thing as usual my lady. Veronica burnt the Lady's food, again. Emma was caught watching the guards train, again. And Lenny got thrown out if the tavern, again. Apparantly he had insulted a man twice his size. I told him not to look for trouble with people that were bigger than him, but the boy never listens." Lilly laughed, the stories were all too familiar, she had heard them so many times, and she was sure it would happen some more. "Sounds like someone we know, that Lenny." Merlin laughed. "Really?"Rose asked a bit too eager. "That's how we met Gwaine. To be fair, he wasn't the one looking for trouble. Well the first time. The second time I found him it was probably his fault." Merlin explained. "You must have some great stories from your adventures." Rose was fishing for more. "Oh you haven't heard about the third time yet. Arthur and I were on a queste, but got ourselves captured by a slavetrader. Guess who we ran into in the dungeons?" "How does a Knight of Camelot find himself in a dungeon like a prisoner?" Rose couldn't believe her ears. "Well truth is, most of us here have found ourselves in the Camelot dungeons at some point. Well except Percival."

"I think you have told our guest enough stories Merlin. She almost looks frightned." Sir Leon said. Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and went to ride with sir Elyan. "Well, now I'm curious. Is it true what he said about most of you, having seen the dungeon?" Lilly asked, Leon just looked ahead. "We have. I was captured by Morgana the first time she tried to take the throne. Gwain and Elyan the second time. Morgana was going to let them starve, Gwaine fought for her amusement so he could win some food for the old physician who was imprisoned with them." Lilly didn't say anything, she just looked at the back of the dark haired knight ahead.

"Lets camp here for the night." Arthur suggested. Everyone dismounted, Sir Leon lifting Rose of her horse. Rose looked confused and went to Lilly for answers. "Are we really going to camp out in the wild?" She asked. "Don't worry, there is always someone standing watch. And you can lay you blanket next to mine if you want." Lilly ensured the maid, Rose still wasn't entirely convinced. "Or you can ask one of the knights if you can lay your blanket next to them." Lilly suggested, she could see the thoughts going around in Rose's head. Sleeping next to a man she just met, no matter he was a knight of Camelot. But then she might feel safer next to a brave knight. Rose looked over at Sir Leon, Lilly noticed. "These men are very honourable. Especially Sir Leon over there." Lilly whispered the last part. "Maybe I'll just lay next to you, probably for the best. I mean I've seen you knock many guards around." Rose said very quickly, Lilly just smiled. "That's settled then."

Lilly went to help Gwaine gather some firewood. "There you are, haven't seen you all day." He teased. "I needed to make sure Rose was comfortable, this is very new to her. This will her first time sleeping out in the open, just like it was mine on the way here." Lilly explained. "I remember, so what is her solution?" "She'll sleep next to me. I think she thought of laying down next to Leon, but she is too shy to ask." Lilly said. "Why, Leon is one the most trustworthy men I know." Gwaine was confused. "You know he's trustworthy, I know that, but she doesn't." The two of them watched Rose chat with Leon. "She will."

Three nights, the woman lay next to each other. The fourth night they were woken up by the sound of clattering swords. Bandits had attacked their camp and Gwaine and Percival were already fighting them. Before long everyone was up, Arthur shouting orders. "Leon, look after Rose. Get her to safety. Gwaine protect…" He didn't get to finish the sentence. "I'll look after him." Lilly said with a wink, knocking down the bandit she was fighting. "Works too." Arthur muttered. Lilly saw one of the bandits go after Leon and Rose. "Leon!" She shouted to get his attention to the man following them. It worked, but now she was distracted another bandit wanted to take his chance at her. Luckily, Gwaine knocked him away just before the man could strike. Lilly turned around and saw. "Thanks." "Don't mention it."

The fight lasted for another fifteen minutes before the bandits ran of. Leon returned with a very shaky Miranda. The moment she saw her lady she ran toward Lilly. "Rose, are you alright?" Lilly asked, holding the poor girl. "I'm fine, thanks to Sir Leon." "Thank you Leon." "It's alright my lady, I should thank you for the warning." Lilly just smiled. "We should get moving, in case they come back with friends. If we ride now we can reach Camelot by dawn." Arthur said.

"Do you think these bandits were the same as the ones that had attacked the castle Lady Lilly?" Rose asked when they were on their way. "No, these were just a couple of street thugs, the bandits that attacked your lands were organized." Sir Leon answered. "They had no idea who they were facing or what they were doing."

"How do you know that?" Rose spoke without thinking. Leon just chuckled. "Experience my lady." "I'm not a lady, I'm just a maid. Call me Rose." Rose said. "As you wish, Rose."

"Almost there, in a warm castle where a bath and a good meal waits." Gwain was riding next to Lilly again. "Hmm, a good meal would be nice. After experiencing your cooking skills." She laughed. "You mean Merlins cooking." Gwain joked. From behind Merlin complained. "What's wrong with my cooking?" "Ah whole lot!"


	8. Chapter 8

Upon arrival at Camelot the knights and the ladies went tot heir chambers. Arthur told Merlin to escort Lilly and Rose. "If you want I can show you around tomorrow." Merlin offered Rose. "That would be great, thank you." Rose answered. "So what are you doing tomorrow, lady Lilly?" Merlin asked. "I'm curious about that as well." Gwaine came from a corridor. "I was thinking to take a look at the training field, see if I can beat some poor partners to rubble. Care to join me?" Lilly said, Gwaine chuckled. "I know you can fight, but bandits are much easier to defeat than a knight." Gwaine stepped closer to Lilly. "You think you can beat me?" Lilly said defiantly. "I think you don't stand a chance my dear." "Maybe you're right." Lilly played along, stepping closer to Gwaine. "You're a big strong knight. Brave and skilled. How could a small simple girl like me ever think to rival you." Her voice dripping with sarcasm Lilly was now mere inches away from Gwaine. "Tomorrow morning, training field. Unless you're scared of course." Lilly finished. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked away. "Tomorrow morning it is then."

"Ooh, he really likes you." Rose was gushing about Lilly's encounter with Gwaine. "You think so?" Lilly asked. Even after all that had happened between her and Gwaine, she still had that little bit of doubt knawing at her. "The way he looks at you, no doubt, he is smitten."

Someone knocked on their door. "It's Sir Leon. Can I come in?" Rose's eyes shot open, heavily nodding. "Yes, off course. The door is open." Lilly called out. "Lady Lilly, Rose." Leon entered with a small bow to both of the ladies. "Hello Leon, what brings you here?" Lilly asked. "I just wanted to see if you ladies were comfortable." "We are. These chambers are wonderfull. Mine is just next door, much smaller, but still amazing compared to the Talltree castle." Rose said exitedly. "I'm glad you like them. So Gwaine tells me you challenged him for a duel tomorrow." Leon asked Lilly. "I did. He was being a bit too confident for my taste. Saying that I didn't stand a chance. Now I have to prove him wrong." Leon smiled. "Naturally, I would want to do the same." "Will you be watching?" Rose asked very quickly. "I would never miss a chance of seeing Gwaine being humiliated." The three of them laughed. "I will leave to unpack now. Ladies." And with that Leon left the room.

"You can say it, he's gone." Lilly said. "Sir Leon is coming tomorrow. With a bit of luck I will be standing right next to him. He is so handsome, and brave, and strong, and did I mention handsome?" Rose was rambling, Lilly just let her friend get it all out if her system. "And this morning, with those bandits. I was so scared, but Sir Leon held me and I knew I was safe. A brave and strong knight like him is probably never scared." Rose paused. "He doesn't fear for his life, that's certain. When Morgana had him prisoner she kept asking him and the other knight to pledge their allegiance to her. She had them facing crossbows in the courtyard, and he still refused to betray Arthur. Unforunatly Morgana had her bowmen shout at the inncocent townsmen after their decline. But Leon survived." Rose was listening to every word. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Gwaine told me. On our way to castle Talltree he was my rock. I was afraid we might be too late, but he talked me through it all. When Father didn't want me to fight, he stood up for me. He kissed me." She murmered the last part, but Rose heard nonetheless. "He kissed you?!" "Well technically, I kissed him the first time, the second time he kissed me." "Twice!" "Three times, almost four. He is a really good kisser." Lilly finished talking, Rose just faked a feint on the bed.

The next day Lilly woke up early to find the training field. She got lost a few times, so when she finally arrived there was a small crowd already. She reckonised Sir Elyan and went to ask him if Gwaine had arrived yet. "He's getting ready in the tent over there. What took you so long?" "I got lost."

"There she is. Took you long enough." Lilly was greeted by Gwaine once she was inside the tent. He was already dressed. "This is a very big castle." Lilly defended herself. Gwaine slowly wlked towards hLilly. "I was afraid you were trying to back out of this." He teased. "Never." They were chest to chest now. "You know, we're all alone in here." He whispered. "There's a crowd waiting." Lilly whispered back. "They can wait a little longer." Gwaine suddenly bent down to capture Lilly's lips with his. Lilly gladly returned the kiss. They stood there for a few moments before Lilly broke it up. "I need to get ready." "One more." Gwaine begged, kissing her again. Lilly broke it up again, still in his arms. "Just one" he kissed her again. Lilly kept it to small peck. "I'll never be ready if you keep doing that." Another peck. "Then I'll win by default." Small peck. "Wouldn't be a very honourable victory." Last little kiss, Gwaine released her from his arms. "Fine then." He walked outside the tent to give Lilly some privacy. Lilly stood there for a moment, still blushing. But then got to work.

When she got outside the crowd had grown. She could see Rose talking to Sir Leon and Gwaine. Leon tapped Gwaine on the shoulders to signal that Lilly was ready. "Gwaine turned around and gave her one of his winning smiles. They met on the middle of the field. "You ready?" Lilly asked. "I'm always ready for a fight."

Gwaine lashed out first, Lilly ducked moving to his right. Gwaine was quick he had turned with her. She saw his blow coming before he even struck. "You can't keep dodging forever." Gwaine teased. In that time Lilly had positioned herself on his other side and hit him. Gwaine was out of balance for a brief second, Lilly took advantige of that by striking again. "Like that?" Gwaine had found his feet. "Just like that." He struck and hit her. She could feel he wasn't using as much force as he could. "Don't hold out on me just because I'm a girl." "I won't" Another strike, quickly dodged. This went on for a while. Lilly dodged most of Gwaine's strikes. Lilly tried to get Gwaine out of balance by placing well timed blows. The crowd cheered with every move. "Come on Sir Knight. Put your full weight in it." Lilly teased. Gwaine did even before she had finished her sentence. Lilly quickly ducked and found her self underneath Gwaine. She stood up, throwing Gwaine of her back. Gwaine was suddenly lying on the ground. Lilly had won. The crowd went wild with cheering and laughing while lilly helped up Gwaine. "That was some move." He complimented her. "Thank you Sir Knight." She walked away to the tent. "I wished you'd stop calling me that." He yelled, then followed.

Lilly had gotten rid of her armour when Gwaine walked in the tent. The first thing he did was grabbing Lilly and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Lilly him back with the same amount of force. Their kisses from before had some tenderness to them, this one was hungry. Gwaine hands were moving around on Lilly's body, and she liked it. Too bad he was still wearing his armour. They two lovebirds were interrupted by the tentflaps opening. They broke off the kiss and Lily pretended tob e unfastening Gwaine's breastplate. "Who, didn't want to interrupt." Leon's voice sounded slightly amused. Behind him came Rose who shot knowing looks to Lilly. "Hello Leon, Rose. What did you think?" Lilly asked as if she had no idea what the newcomers were signalling about. "That was a good fight. I didn't know you were that strong Lady Lilly." Leon complimented her, always so polite. "Thank you. But that last move wasn't strength at all, just timing." Lilly explained. "Ahh, I have been wondering about that myself." Gwaine sighed. "So, Rose how did you enjoy the fight?" Lilly asked her friend, Rose came over and gave Lilly a small hug. "You were great. Before the fight started, all the men thaught you didn't stand a chance. They said that you were a foolish little girl for challenging a knight. You showed them!" Leon cleared his throat. "Well not all the men, Leon and Elyan had confidence in you. I think Elyan even made some money with the wages." Lilly laughed, Gwaine looked slightly hurt. "Elyan bet against me?" He asked Leon. Leon didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders. "Rose I think we should leave, let Lady Lilly help Sir Gwaine with his armour." Leon said, resting his hand on Rose's shoulder. Lilly could see Rose getting flushed by the touch. "Yes, you're right." And the two of them left.

"I thought they'd never leave. Can you please help me with this buckle?" Gwaine asked.

After they both had cleaned up a bit, Gwaine took Lilly for a tour through the castle. Once they were in a quiet place in the sun he asked. "So how did you manage to get me down?" Lilly chuckled. "It has been bothering you, hasn't it?" "It has." Lilly moved to face him her back to the little wall they were looking over. "Well. As you might have noticed, I am not that big, I'm quite small even. Especially compared to a big strong knight like yourself." She placed her hands on his chest begging him closer. "I mean you are at least twice as strong as I am. That's why I used your strenght on yourself. But I needed you to give it all, no holding back." "So you tricked me." Gwaine said. "No I played it clever. Using the opponents strenght is a very usefull tactick when you are facing someone stronger than yourself. I think I might even be able to overthrow Sir Percival with this move. But I am in no rush to find out." Lilly joked. "Then why did you challenge me? You thought I was an easier opponent then Percival?" Gwaine teased, his mouth barely touching Lilly's. "No, I challenged you because I like you." Gwaine kissed her again, pushing her up the wall. Lilly was suprised with the amount of force behind his kiss, she was in no way able to match it. She just let him kiss her, melting away in his arms. When they finally came up for air Gwaine panted. "Now I won that one."

**So Gwaine and Lilly are pretty much set in stone, but what is opinion on Leon and Rose? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair warning, this is going to be a very long one. I started writing and just didn't really stop. Still think I could have written more at several points thoug. But I can't be bothered now. Good luck.**

A few weeks had passed since the duel between Gwaine and Lilly. Two days after the duel he was tasked with several patrols again, so their moments together were scarse. They usually met somewhere quiet and deserted so no-one would see them. While they did their best to keep the relationship discreet, Gwaine was teased by his fellow knights on a regular basis. He didn't care, he just laughed along.

Merlin had been teaching Rose the ways of Camelot and the fastest passages. The King's servant was starting to grow on the maid. Especially now she saw less of Sir Leon every day. He too had been busy with patrols.

"Sire, slavemerchants have been reported at the south western border. They use an old abandoned castle as their basis." Sir Leon was informing the King. "Inform Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. We ride tomorrow to put an end to it then." "Yes Sire."

Gwain was enjoying a bit of spare time watching Lilly train. He always thought she had a most perculiar training. She had build a obstacle course with lots of small spaces and precise movements. She was training to do it as quick and quiet as possible, and she was succeeding. Her feet never touch the ground, made no noise and she never stopped moving. Every now and then she and Rose changed the course to keep Lilly on her toes.

"Gwaine there you are." Leon had found Gwaine last of the three knights. "What in de world is she doing?" Leon stopped to watch Lilly move through the obstacles with ease. "Leon! What can I do for you?" Gwaine snapped his friend out of his confusement. "Slavetraders were spotted at work. Tomorrow we ride. The king, me Percival, Elyan and hopefully you." "Of course, this must be stopped." Gwain agreed.

"What must be stopped, Hi Leon." Lilly had joined them without a sound. Startleling the two knights. "Lilly! That training is working." Gwaine said. Lilly chuckled. "We ride tomorrow for a queeste. Slavetraders holding out in an old castle." "Slavetraders? That's horrible." Rose had joined and was clearly frightned by the thought. "That's why we are going to put an end to it. We leave tomorrow at dawn if you ladies want to wave us off." Leon said. "How about I ride with you? I can fight like any knight can. And if you're breaking in you might need me."Lilly offered. Gwaine and Leon exchanged doubtfull looks. "We will need to take that up with the king. For now, Gwaine I suggest you start packing." Leon said and walked away.

"What are you thinking Gwaine?" Lilly asked on their way to the castle. "I'm not sure if you should join us. It could be dangerous, I don't want to see you get hurt." He said. "How about you, if it's dangerous for me, it's dangerous for you as well." Lilly shot back. "It's different for me, I have faced slavetraders before. I know what I'm up against." "How is this any different then when I joined in fighting against the bandits?" Lilly was getting angry now, of all people she had expected Gwaine to support her. Gwaine was flustered for a moment. "They're slave traders. Bandits will rob you or kill you on the spot. Slave traders condemn you to a lifetime of misery." He said angrily. "I am going to ask the kin gif I can join in the queeste, whether you like or not."

The next morning she arrived with on her horse where the knights were gathering. "Sire if you please, can I join in on this queeste. You know I can fight like any man, I'm small and silent, perfect for breaking in." Lilly asked Arthur, ignoring the worried looks from Gwaine. "Of course Lady Lilly. I would be honoured." Arthur agreed.

"Sir Leon." Rose had found him just before he wanted climb his horse. "Rose, here to wave Lilly of then?" He asked friendly. "Well, her, and you. Here I want you to have this." She handed hi man embroidered piece of white cloth. It had a rose on it. "Thank you Rose." Leon said genuinly, he tried to tie it around his wrist, but was struggling with the gloves. "Oh, let me." Rose shot forward to help him when she noticed she was now very close to the handsome knight. She quickly tied a firm knot in the cloth and went to look into Leon his eyes. Leon had noticed her closeness too, but didn't move.

Rose decided to be brave, like Leon, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be carefull." She whispered. "I will." He whispered back. Rose stepped back to let Leon climb his horse.

Not long after the King, his trusted servant, his knights and Lady Lilly were off.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you riding next to me?" Merlin asked Lilly. "Oh, now how could I possibly take that th wrong way?" Lilly joked politely. "Haha, I mean why are you not riding next to Gwaine. The two of you have been inseperable the last few week. Doing who knows what." "Merlin!" Lilly was slightly offended. "What, everyone knows his reputation." "He has been nothing but honourable so far." Lilly told Merlin. "Then why are you riding next to me?" Lilly saw he had her trapped. "Fine, he didn't want me to come on this journey. I went anyway. I don't think he wants to ride next to me at the moment." Lilly explained with a heavy heart.

"You know, you surprise me Gwaine. I would have thought you'd want to ride next to Lady Lilly." Elyan said. Gwaine sighed, looked back to see her chatting with Merlin. "We had a bit of a disagreement the other day. She is a bit angry with me at the moment." "What did you do?" Elyan asked. "I told her I didn't want her to come with us. I don't think she wants to ride next to me at the moment."

"It's getting dark Arthur, maybe we should make camp." Leon suggested. "You're right Leon. Let's find a place where we can stay the night."

"So Lilly, are you going to sleep next to Gwaine tonight, or will he be cold?" Percival teased. Word that the two were fighting had spread fast. Lilly looked at Gwaine, he stared back , grabbed his blanket and walked away. Lilly let her head down. After dinner she found a soft spot far away from Gwaine.

The trip had been heavy on Lilly, and she was fast asleep. She was laying too far from the fire for Elyan too see her. In the black of the night four sets of hands grabbed Lilly. They were so quick, before she was awake she was bound and gagged, and too far from the others to scream for help.

"Lilly wake up, we need to go on." Arthur called out to the tree behind she had been sleeping. He heard no reaction. "You didn't tell us she was a fast sleeper Gwaine." Leon teased. "Alright just to clear thing up, for the lady's honour, we have done nothing yet but kissing. And with the very slim chance she ever welcomes into her bed, you will most definately not be the first people to hear." "She must have heard that. Lilly?" Merlin joked and went to see what was keeping her. "She's gone! Lilly's gone!" Gwain was next to him in less than a second. "Lilly! Where is she? Lilly!" "Tracks! Footsteps, four men, going this way." Elyan shouted. "That's the way to the slavetrader's castle." Merlin said. This did not comfort Gwaine at all. "We have to find her, who knows what they will do to her. We have to get her out!" Gwaine was going mad. "Gwaine! Regain yourself. Of course we're saving her!" Arthur shouted to calm him down. "Let's go!"

"Keep your hands off me you filthy rat!" Lilly was fighting her bonds and her captors wih everything she had. They had her shackled down to a rickety cart. "Now, now, that's no way for a littly lady to talk. You'd want to be on your best behavior when you meet mister Blackthorn. Or you might get into a bit trouble." The leader of the four said. "I'll show you trouble if you don't let me go right now!" "Shall I hit her again?" One of the thugs asked. "You fool, and mess up that pretty little face of hers? If we ever want to sell her she needs to be pretty. No-one's paying to fuck an ugly broad." Lilly gulped. So that's what they were planning to do with her. Selling her as some sort of seks toy, where were those brave knights of Camelot when you needed them. Where was Gwaine, her brave and strong Gwaine. She had been so foolish to fight with him, would he even bother to come now? If only she had asked to sleep next to him this would never have happened. She needed Gwaine.

"What's gotten yo uso quiet little lady, are you scared?" A third smelly thug asked. "Of you? Saving my strength fort hat master of yours. Killing him would be much more usefull that just killing your four idiots." Lilly spat. "You're very confident in your skills then, little lady. Thinking you can fight us." "I'm a girl of many talents, release my bonds and I'll show you." She was still fighting her shackles. "No need for that. We're here." Lilly culd see the crumbling towers of what once must have been a magnificent caste, now it was mostly rubble.

Once inside the castle Lilly was thrown into a cold cell with three other girls. All three of them looked scared out of their minds. The men walked away and Lilly crawled to the nearest girl. "It's alright, don't be frightened. My name is Lilly. Everything will be fine, the knights of Camelot are on their way. They will save us." She started to ramble, trying to get some courage and hope into these girls. But it was no use, they had been broken by the slavetraders. "They won't, they are arranging the trade now. In a few hours one or two of us will be sold, the others maybe killed. They are with so many, the knights won't stand a chance." One of the girls cried. "They will, I know them. They are the bravest and strongest men in the whole kingdom. They will save us." The talk of the knights seemed to help at least two of the girls slightly, but the third still had no hope. "There is Sir Percival, he is the tallest man I've ever seen, strong a two or three bears combined. There is Sir Elyan, he is very smart. He always knows the right moment to strike. Then there's Sir Leon, he will do anything to protect this land and it's people, much like his King. King Arthur, he is coming too, he is one of the greatest warriors this land has ever known. And Sir Gwaine, Sir Gwaine, he is the bravest of them all. He is strong, and noble, and a great fighter. They will come to save us, they will, I know they will." Lilly kept ensuring the girls. One of them dared to speak up. "Why did you say Sir Gwaine twice?" "I love him, I was travveling with the knights. He asked me not to come but I didn't listen. He was right though. I love him, and he will come to save us, otherwise I can never tell him that. He will come."

The knights and Merlin were sneaking up to the gates. Percival was tasked with getting rid of them, then all of them could find their way inside the castle. The got inside without no-one noticing, the made their way to the main hall. Quickly assasinating every slaver them saw on their way. When they arrived the deal had just started. The girls were being led in by some servants and brought down to their knees, one girl spat in the face of her captor. "Lilly" Gwaine whispered. The otheres shushed him.

"As you can see mister Neren, we have a fine collection of girls to chose from." Lilly was the only one still struggling with her bonds. "My apologies for the fourth one, she is freshly captured. We haven't had the time to break her spirit." "I'll break you, before you break me." Lilly hissed loudly. She was rewarded with a blow from one of the slavers. It took everything Gwaine had to stay still. "What did you say girl?" The head slaver asked. "You heard me. You'll never break me, no-one will. I will never stop fighting." A sense of pride rushed through Gwaine, he had always known his lady was a fighter. "You, fight us? Little girl, you have gone mad." The slavers laughed. "I could kill you all. But you will al be dead in a few hours anyway." Lilly said bravely. The head slavetrader kneeled in front of her, holding her face gently. "And why would that be my dear."

At that moment the two guards at the entrance both found a sword in their stomachs, two knights jumped down from the balcony and both killed two more. A chandeleir came down ine the buyer. Arthur Pendragon and his knight entered the room. "Because of us." Arthur said as he and his knights ran towards the thugs. Gwaine freed Lilly while Merlin was freeing the other girls. Lilly hugged Gwaine thight "Gwaine! I knew you'd come. I'm so sorry." "Lilly. Save it for when we're out of here. Here is your sword." Gwaine handed Lilly her weapon and the both of them stater to fight the slavetraders while Merlin got the other girls to safety. It didn't take long before Arthur had killed the head trader, once his followers saw their leader had fallen the ran for their lives.

The knights could breathe again as the enemy was defeated. Lilly and Gwaine had been seperated slghtly during the fight, but once it was clear they had won Lilly ran to Gwaine. Gwaine welomed her with open arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry Gwaine." "It's alright darling. Did they hurt you?" "Not really…" Lilly didn't get to finish her sentence. She was silenced by Gwaine's fiery kiss. She wasted no moment to melt into him, letting his hands roam her body. "Don't ever do that again." Gwaine panted. "Getting captured, I was worried sick." He expained after Lilly's funny looks. "Wasn't planning on it." Lilly panted. Gwaine kissed her again with less force this time, more tender. "Ahum." The other knights and Merlin were watching the two. "If the two of you are done here, we'd like to go." Leon joked.

The prisoners were released and after much gratitude all of them went away to go home. Now the knights had a moment to catch their breath and treat any injuries. "Tell us Lilly. How did they catch you, what happened." Artur asked once they had set up a new small camp. "Easy, they caught me asleep and unarmed. If had had one small knife at my disposal they wouldn't have gotter far with me. They tried tos care me quiet by telling me what they were planning to do with the girls. We were to be sold as living sex toys. Thats the reason the girls were not to be harmed in the face." Lilly explained calmly while Gwaine's hand was gripping her shoulder. "That sounds awful." Elyan commented. "Did they touch you anywhere?" Leon asked carefully. "They did with the other girls, poor souls, to check if they were still virgin. They didn't have time to do that with me. Thank goodness you came when you did. Those poor girls were terrified." Lilly said. "How about you then." Arthur asked. "I knew you wouldn't be too far behind me. And if not, I knew I had to come across something sharp and pointy some time." Lilly tried to say bravely. "Well, the most importand thing is we saved the virtue of four young girls today. Once everyone is ready we leave for Camelot." Arthur sensed the topic was getting to Lilly and commanded to leave.

Gwaine had been riding next to Lilly the whole time, never leaving her side. She had calmed down no wand they were making camp for the night again. Lilly saw Leon struggle with the wristcloth Rose had given him. "Her let me." She said as she used her more delicate fingers to tie it back on. "Thanks, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lost it. It looks like Rose put a lot of work into this." Leon said. "She did, she was up all night. Started over two times because it wasn't good enough." Lilly said casually. "All night?" Leon looked slightly taken aback. "Don't look so surprised Leon. You're a kight of Camelot. That alone is usually enough to impress women. You never noticed that?" Lilly laughed at the funny faces from Leon. "So what you are saying, is that as long as I'm around this lot, I'll never have a decent chance with a girl?" Merlin complained." Lilly laughed again. "Merlin you should talk to the cute maid in the kitchen, the ones with the blond braides. Thank me later." Merlin seemed to think about it. "Hmm, good to know." He mumbled. "Hold on, someone likes Merlin?" Leon said in playfull disbelief. "You shouldn't talk either Leon, you're being just as blind as Merlin." Lilly joked. "Aah now this is a sight I will remember." Percival joked about the even more confused look on Leon's face. "How many hints do you need my friend? You're wearing her gift." Gwaine teased Leon, and fianlly he seemed to get it. "What, Rose?" "Leon, you're all the girl ever talks about. And she talks a lot." Leon just sat back, deep in thought.

That night Lilly slept in Gwaine's embrace again. But his grip seemed tighter then before, she didn't mind, it made her feel safe.

When they Lilly woke up, Gwaine was still there, usually he had stood up earlier then Lilly. In their sleep Gwaine had pulled Lilly partly on top of him, now Lilly was using his chest as her pillow. "Hmm, goodmorning." She hummed once she noticed Gwaine was already awake. "Goodmorning. Are you comfortable?" He asked. "I starting to dislike chainmail. But I don't mind now." She whispered, not to wake the others. "I'll keep that in mind." Gwaine joked, softly stroking Lilly's back. "You don't mind the others seeing?" Gwaine asked. "Nah, I like it when you hold me. It makes me feel safe." Lilly said. Gwaine held her even tighter.

"Gwaine, Lilly, get up. Before this gets too revolting." Elyan joked. Gwaine threw a stick at him, but Elyan easily dodged it. Lilly just laughed and got up, pulling Gwaine with her. "C'm on, you heard him. Get up."

Mere hours later the knights and Lady Lilly rode back into the courtyard of Camelot.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, the moment she saw the horses enter the courtyard she ran down to meet them. "Lady Lilly!" Lilly smiled and got down from her horse. "Rose, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Lilly gave her friend a hug. "It has only been three days my lady." Rose said confused. "It's a long story, I'll tell you everything later. Right now you might want to say 'welcome back' to a certain knight?" Lilly used her head to point to Leon. Rose quickly ran away to meet Leon.

"Rose." Leon said pleasantly surprised when he saw the girl walking his way. "Sir Leon." "I would like to thank you again for the wonderfull gift you gave me rose. Lilly told me how much work you put in it. I will cherish it with my life." Leon said playing with the wristband. Rose's cheeks grew a bright shade of red. "It's nothing Sir." "Please, call me Leon." Rose could not have looked happier. "It was nothing, Leon. So how did it go with those awful, you know…" Rose started "We defeated them. The prisoners were freed and the criminals were killed." Leon had known what Rose didn't want to say. "Good. I'm glad to see all of you safe and unharmed. And it even had a positive effect on Lady Lilly and Sir Gwaine I think. By the looks of things." Gwaine had just escorted Lilly back inside with a protective arm around her waist. "Oh it did. After Gwaine saved her he hasn't left her side." The both of them were now walking in the meadow. Rose stood still, shocked. "Saved her, from what?" "She didn't tell you?" Leon asked. "No, she told me to go and say hello to you." Leon chose to shake of that last comment and tell Rose what had happened. "Let's find a spot to sit down, and I'll tell you everything." The sat down underneath a tree, Rose curled up to Sir Leon. Leon started to tell Rose what happened, leaving out some of the scary details. Not even halfway through he felt her hand grasp his and holding it tight. "When the fight was over Gwaine took Lilly in his arms. Now I've seen him kiss a few girls in the tavern, but none like this. I think he's really in love with her." He ended his story, Rose had curled up to him even more, their faces were very close. "He was beside himself with worry when he found out she was gone." Leon tried to sneak his arm around Rose. "Have you ever been so worried about someone?" Rose asked. "Almost." Leon's arm was now around Rose, pulling her closer to him. "Almost?" Rose asked confused. She put her hand on his chest, trying feeling his muscles beneath the heavy chainmail. "When I got to protect you." Leon's spare hand had found a way to Ros's face. Both of them were slowly leaning in, all very carefull untill their lips met.

The kiss started innocent enoung, but it quickly turned passionate. Both of they were desperate to pull the other as close as they could. Leon rolled them so that Rose was lying down and he was on top. Carefull not to put any of his weight on her and making sure she was comfortable, he deepened the kiss even further.

"Let's get you to Gaius. I know you said you were fine, but a short visit won't hurt." Gwaine said to Lilly once they were back in the castle. "I'm fine Gwaine, really. There is no need to bother Gaius." Lilly protested. "He won't mind c'm on." Gwaine tried to wave her into the right direction, but Lilly didn't budge. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But you're going to see Gaius." Gwaine said walking towards Lilly until their bodies touched. Lilly said nothing and was being stubborn. "Alright, have it your way." Gwaine said, lifting Lilly of her fee tand hoisting her on his shoulder. "What, Gwaine! Put me down!" Lilly screamed. "Not until you swear to come to Gaius." Gwaine said teasingly, and he started walking.

Lilly's scream was heard by Percival who was still close enough to hear noise, but not what she said. He only reckognized her voice and ran towards it. When he saw what was happening he just laughed and started to walk behind Gwaine. "Lady Lilly, if I may ask what are you doing on Gwaine's shoulder?" He politely asked, trying not to burts into laughter. "I'm trying to prove a point." She said, clearly annoyed. "And how's that going?" Gwaine teased. "Not well, now put me down!" Lilly yelled. "Are you going to run?" "With you and Percival here that would extremely foolish, now wouldn't it." Lilly said. "Alright." Gwaine put her down, the moment her feet touched the ground Lilly started running. She got in three steps before Percival sweeped her off the floor with one arm. Gwaine just stood there, smirking. "What, worth a try." Lilly said matter-of-factly. Percival and Gwaine started walking again. "You're a crazyperson." Gwaine said to Lilly. "And you're only now figuring that out?" Lilly shot back, making Percival laugh. "We're still bringing you to Gaius." Gwaine said. Lilly just let her head fall down in defeat.

Leon and rose were both panting for breath. "Have you ever kissed a girl in the tavern like that?" Rose teased. Leon laughed and rolled them around so she was on top. "I've never kissed a girl like that. Only you." Leon admitted, earning himself another heartfelt kiss. "You? Have you ever kissed anyone like this?" Leon asked, suddenly feeling very self-consious. Rose sighed. "You have." Leon let his head fall down in the dirt. "I'm sorry Leon. But it wasn't anything serious, not for him anyways. We were young and and I was foolish." Rose rambled. "Did you…, the two of you, did you have…?" Leon tried to ask. "I still have my virtue, if that's what you want to know. He wanted to bed me, but I never had the same urge as him. Only one man has me wondering about his bed." She decided to tease him a bit at he end. Leon softly stroked Roses side. "Really? And who's bed may that be?" He had clearly found his confidence back. "What kind of linnen does Percival have?" Rose teased. Leon rolled them around again, pinning her down to the grass. "Fine, it's you. It's you. I want you Leon."

"Told you I was fine." Lilly playfully pushed Gwaine once they were outside Gaius's chambers. "Then why didnt you come freely, if you knew there was nothing special?" Gwaine asked. "Its fun to rile you up." Rose teased walking backwards from Gwaine. "Is it now?" Gwaine grunted, cathing Lilly by her waist and pulling her close. "Hmmm. It is, because then you do things like this." They shared a kiss, starting tender and sweet, but growing more passionate by the second. Once they came up for air Gwaine rested his forehead against Lilly's. "I love you Gwaine." Lilly panted, Gwaine was shaking his head. "Lilly…"

"I do, I really do. I love you."

"Lilly, don't."

"Why not, I love you Gwaine. And I know you have feelings for me too." Gwaine stayed quiet for a moment. "You do right?" Lilly broke free from Gwaine's arms. "I am such an idiot." Lilly voice had broken, tears were welling up behind her eyes, and she started to run away.

"Lilly!" Gwaine shouted, then ran after her.

Lilly was fast and good at hiding, she was hiding behind the little wall. It was the same place as where he had kissed her afterr she had defeated him in their fight the first day in Camelot. Gwaine found her sobbing. "Lilly." He breathed relieved. "Go away Gwaine." "No, not until you let me talk." Gwain said stubbornly. Lilly said nothing, Gwaine took it as a sign to speak. "I love you too Lilly, I really do. But you shouldn't lose you're heart to me. I live a dangerous life, every queeste, every patrol, it's never certain that I will return." Gwaine was now crouching next to Lilly. "Dont you think I know how dangerous this all is? I was the one who got captured, or did you forget?" Lilly was mad again. "How could I forget the most terrifying moment of my life! I was kicking myself for not being able to protect you. Our first queeste together and I already failed." Both of them calmed down a bit, lilly placed her hand on Gwaines cheek. "You didn't fail. You saved me. I know the risks you face, and the bravery you face those risks with makes me love you even more. You don't even seem to think about any of those dangers. As long as the cause is true and noble, you are the first who's ready to fight. I know that, I know it is a dangerous life, but I don't care." Lilly assured Gwaine. "I love you." She said. Gwaine sighed and looked his love in the eyes. "Damn those beautifull eyes. I love you too." Gwaine said, then kissed her with everything he had.

"Leon, Leon, oh Leon!" Rose was panting and screaming as the strong knight was thrusting into her. He had taken her to his chamber and layed her on his bed. They undressed while kissing each other senseless and now Rose was lying naked on Leon's bed, legs spread wide while Leon was on top and making love to her. "Rose! Rose!" Leon panted. Rose let out a particular high pitched scream and Leon stopped. "Am I hurting you?" He asked quickly. "No, no, you're not. This feels so good Leon." Leon smirked then continued his actions. He had bedded a few girls after a long night in the tavern, but he never enjoyed it quite like this. Rose was definately special. He was kissing her neck while she was pulling him closer. Rose moved Leon's face to kiss him, tongues were swirling around. Rose was getting close and told Leon to pick up the pace a little bit. A few thrusts later Rose felt herself explode around Leon's member. Leon kept going for a few moments befere he too had reached his bliss.

The two lovers collapsed in eachother's arms. Leon held Rose close, softly stroking her. "I hope I didn't ruin your reputation." Rose joked. "What reputation?" Leon asked, knowing full well what she was talking about. "The famous loyal and honourable knight Sir Leon" Rose gushed while stroking Leon's chest, he pulled her closer. "Hmm, that reputation. I don't really care. As long as I can hear that last part from your lips some more." He started kissing her neck again. Rose started giggling. "Ooh Sir Leon."


End file.
